Cherub
bioconstructs known as Cherubim in a rare moment of rest.]] A Cherub (pl. Cherubim) is a cybernetic construct created by the Magi Biologis of the Adeptus Mechanicus for various Adepta of the Imperium of Man, including the Inquisition, the Adepta Sororitas and the Adeptus Astartes. Cherubim are often used by Inquisitors with psychic abilities as familiars who can act to augment their powers. The use of cherubs is especially widespread among the orders of the Ecclesiarchy, and they're a common sight fluttering above the ailes of Ministorum cathedra and the convents of the Adepta Sororitas. The Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas are often accompanied to battle by cherubs, where they fulfil a number of duties. Through the use of loaded doctrines, cherubs can assist the Battle Sisters with front-line weapon maintenance, purification rituals, the bearing of relics and any number of other roles. A cherub's flesh can even be integrated with different mechanical appendages and daubed with unique unguents, allowing it to better perform its purpose. Cherubs have been intentionally shaped by the Mechanicus to resemble the child-like angels of ancient Terran myth to symbolise their purity in the eyes of the Emperor. Cherubim are usually grown from pre-selected genetic templates in vats or clone tanks by the Magi Biologis who then outfit them with various cybernetic components depending upon the task for which they are intended. In many ways, Cherubim are simply Servitors who have been granted a unique appearance and a smaller size, as well as the ability to fly. Cherubim, like Servitors, are not considered sentient beings by the Imperium, and most could be considered to have the intelligence of an unusually bright dog or sub-sentient primate. History .]] The bio-constructs known as Cherubim are of uncertain origin, but they are one of the few permitted examples of such bio-sculpted homunculi allowed within the Imperium. Taking a form most commonly resembling that of somewhat corpulent and unwholesome looking genderless children, they are also often implanted with augmetic feathery wings and an anti-grav generator allowing limited flight since their wings are wholly aesthetic. Cherubim are not truly alive at all and their synthesised, bloodless and waxen flesh needs neither to eat nor sleep and is fed from their internal power-cell. They are controlled by an augmented cortex and nervous system usually harvested from or patterned upon some lesser creature of Terra such as a simian, bird, swine or felid. They are implanted with a set of programmed commands that allows them to perform some simple task such as copying text, fetching and carrying small items or tirelessly singing the Emperor's praises with augmetic vocal cords. Outside the rarefied noble houses and Imperial Adepta hierarchy (most notably the Ecclesiarchy) where they are used, most Imperial citizens view Cherubim with a degree of distaste and superstitious fear. This is not entirely without cause as it is a matter of record that in rare instances Cherubim have been known to "devolve," allowing some corrupted and mangled version of their organic cortex to take over their behaviour with unpleasant consequences. Armourium Cherub Cherubim are diminutive flying cyborg bio-constructs created to assist the Emperor's servants, be they scribe or soldier. Among the Adeptus Astartes they are rarely seen outside of the Librarius, save for those few that relay targeting data and carry spare ammunition for Devastator Squads. Sources *''Codex: Daemonhunters'' (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Armoury of the Space Marines - Special Issue Wargear - Armourium Cherub", pg. 440 *''Codex: Witch Hunters'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook (RPG), pg. 192 *''White Dwarf Weekly 71 (June 6, 2015) "Space Marines - Devastator Squad," pg. 7 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-US/Space-Marine-Librarian Games Workshop Online Store - Space Marine Librarian with Cherub] *Warhammer Community - Battle Sister Bulletin – Part 19: Cherubs! Gallery File:Cherub.png|A pair of Cherubims carrying out their master's orders/ Space Marine Librarian_Cherub.jpg|An Ultramarines Librarian with an Armourium Cherub familiar. Armourium Cherub.png|An Armorium Cherub carries a Multi-Melta fuel canister for its Space Marine master. es:Querubín (Servidor) Category:C Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Inquisitors Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Equipment